El corazón de la nación
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Extraños sucesos ocurren en casa de Francis. ¿Por qué parece que Arthur esté en una novela de Edgar Allan Poe? ¿Qué hay dentro de aquella caja de madera en la que hay una flor de lis?


**Sinceramente, tenía en esta historia un "Revisar" pero la he revisado tres veces y no encuentro lo que tenía que revisar... De todas formas, es un poco surrealista y no sé ni como me dio por escribir sobre esto... Bueno, sí, hay una leyenda que habla un poco de lo que se habla aquí y decidí darle una visión un tanto macabra...**

**Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la lectura.**

_**Los personajes son de Himaruya, yo solo he utilizado una sutil leyenda para crear esta obra tan macabra...**_

* * *

**El corazón de la nación**

No se había quedado para comprobar si tal leyenda era cierta. Simplemente uno de sus soldados se había acercado, días después del suceso, y se lo había dicho. El corazón de la doncella había quedado intacto. Aunque sus palabras no fueron muy certeras cuando añadió;

—Me lo ha contado uno que sí lo ha visto.

Arthur no era, en aquel entonces, fan de los juegos de detectives, por lo que ni se preocupó por investigar si tal leyenda era cierta. De todas formas, alrededor de tal evento surgieron infinidades de historias a cual más inverosímil.

El suceso no volvió a molestar a Arthur, o al menos, no de la manera en la que él creía que le molestaría. Si bien tuvo que recibir las clásicas preguntas de si eso era posible, las respondió con la mayor soltura que podía, mostrando su sinceridad en aquellas negativas. Con el paso de los años, y la muerte de aquellos soldados que habían presenciado la ejecución, así como de algunos más, el suceso solo fue eso, una leyenda.

Y solo entonces, Arthur se paró a pensar en ello. Cierto era que hasta uno de sus propios hombres se había rendido a los pies de la hoguera cuando vio como se consumió al grito de;

—¡Hemos matado a una inocente!—Mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Pero de eso, a que el corazón de una vulgar mortal pudiera permanecer ileso, siendo expuesto a tales temperaturas, había un largo trecho.

"Pero es la Doncella", murmuró una voz en su interior, aquella que le había enseñado a creer en la magia y no duda de los eventos sobrenaturales. "Pero es francesa y humana", habló otra voz. La voz de la Razón, la que le había indicado que tales cosas mágicas sólo era posible en su familia.

El británico es todo un caballero, la Guerra de los cien Años hace tiempo que se quedó atrás y acude a casa de Francia por primera vez en calidad de invitado. Los años de espléndido aislamiento quedaron atrás y es ahora cuando comienza a desarrollar relaciones internacionales con Europa, más allá de los conflictos bélicos, aunque sabe que todo, al fin y al cabo, tiene que ver con conflictos bélicos.

Francis le invita a entrar en su casa, amablemente, después de tantas trifulcas Arthur lo agradece. Le lleva hasta el salón y le ofrece tomar café.

Aunque el inglés es más de té, no lo rechaza, no le quiere hacer un feo a la nación. Ante todo, quería causar una grata impresión, aunque por dentro estuviera pensando en otras cosas.

Y cuando Francis sale de la habitación, lo escucha, casi imperceptible, el suave latido de un corazón. Por inercia se toca el pecho. No es el suyo, que en aquellos momentos está desbocado.

Se pregunta si es el único que lo escucha, y por la naturalidad del francés puede afirmar que así es.

Durante toda la tarde el latido no se detiene, cambia lo ritmos, a veces se hace más apresurado, otras vuelve a la calma, pero nunca para. Arthur se pregunta si aquello tiene que ver con su magia mientras aparenta normalidad frente al gabacho, quien acaba notando el nerviosismo. La única excusa plausible que se le ocurre al británico es huir, y mientras asegura que ha olvidado una reunión importante coge la gabardina y sale de la casa sin dar tiempo a que el anfitrión pueda si quiera levantarse y despedirse.

Aquello le parece raro. Aquello le parece muy raro. En casa, Arthur consulta sus libros. No encuentra nada que le pueda ayudar por que todo está relacionado con magia, y Francia no sabe hacer magia, eso lo tiene asumido desde antes de comenzar a leer.

Solo le queda una solución, se dice mientras coloca los libros que ha usado en la estantería y se bebe el té que se ha servido pero que ya se ha enfriado del tiempo que lleva en la taza. Tiene que volver a la casa.

Decide esperar unos días. Hace unos cálculos mentales, no muy pocos, para que no piense que busca algo. Tampoco tantos, que no piense que se aburre y que acude a él como medio de distracción.

Como en la vez anterior, el francés se muestra cordial y vuelve a ofrecerle café, que el inglés no rechaza. Como la vez anterior, el latido incesante del corazón estaba allí. Intentó actuar con normalidad, lográndolo en aquella ocasión, y cuando observó al francés salir del salón, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a observar toda la sala.

En aquellos momentos se sentía como en la historia de Edgar Allan Poe. Y quizás por ello esperaba que el francés no hubiera cometido una locura. El cuento giraba en torno a un asesinato y como los remordimientos del culpable hacían mella, pero en esa ocasión, los latidos sólo parecían perforar su mente.

Al no encontrar nada en el salón, salió y se encaminó al piso superior. Los latidos se oían más fuertes, lo que hizo moderar su paso. Al menos, en apariencia, lo que fuera que latiese se encontraba en algún lugar en concreto.

El sonido le guió hasta lo que parecía ser el dormitorio principal de aquella casa.

No dirigió ni una mirada al decorado, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Los latidos no se habían alterado en lo más mínimo en todo aquel momento. Si se concentraba, podía escuchar la cafetera en el piso de abajo. Respiró hondo y caminó al interior del cuarto, para posar su mirada en una caja que se encontraba encima de una cómoda. No fue capaz de reconocer el grabado que había en la oscura madera y un toque de magia bastó para que se abriera sin necesidad de usar la llave que pedía la cerradura.

Soltó la caja de pronto, apartando la mirada del interior, entre sorprendido y asqueado Un pequeño corazón bombeaba sin necesidad de cuerpo, sin necesidad de sangre. Se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo, tragando las nauseas que le invadían en aquel instante. No sabía cómo describir aquello. ¿Cómo había logrado tal cosa?

Recordando donde estaba, cerró la caja, escuchando el sonido metálico de los engranajes, y volvió a concentrarse en el grabado, pasando la mano por él. Se odió por haber sido tan idiota. Era el emblema de la flor de lis.

Su cabeza volvía a estar en la Guerra de los Cien Años. Frente a uno de esos soldados que incesantemente preguntaba sobre el corazón de la doncella. Recordó haberle dicho, mientras bebía una copa de alcohol.

—Si pudiera tenerlo en mis manos, lo aplastaría.—Palabras llenas de odio que acompañaron a esa copa que acabó hecha añicos por el inglés. Palabras que no pensaba cumplir.

Intuía a quién pertenecía el corazón, solo le faltaba comprender qué era lo que hacía que siguiera latiendo.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al salón. Tenía suerte, el anfitrión todavía no había vuelto de la cocina. Se sentó en aquel mismo lugar, e incluso intentó acomodarse en la misma postura. El francés, cuando regresó, no notó ningún cambio en su invitado.

Bebió el café estudiando al galo con la mirada, hasta caer en cierto evento que hizo que tuviera que soltar la taza para evitar que se cayera al suelo Si mal no recordaba, el francés tenía una marca, una herida importante allí donde tendría que estar su corazón.

Rió y el rubio se le quedó mirando sin comprender. El inglés se excusó y se comportó de manera natural hasta que terminó la velada.

De vuelta a casa no pudo evitar pensar en todo aquello. Él quiso matarla, pero no lo consiguió. Vivía por Francis. Ya no por Francia, que era un país, un territorio. No. Vivía en cada latido que la nación, como persona, daba. Aquello era la peor de las ironías.


End file.
